


Death Water to Shining Light

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, I would say im sorry but im not, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Really dark, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, Uchiha Shisui Reincarnated as Hinata Shouyou, so does Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Shisui dies with water filling his lungs. He wakes again still bleeding.
Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Death Water to Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh kay. In case you didn’t read the tags, this chapter is heavy with an almost suicide, plus mentions of Shisui’s successful Suicide attempt back in the Naruto world. There are also mentions of self harm. Read with your health in mind please. 

Shisui woke.

He wasn't particularly pleased that he did, but at the moment he had a different problem. Namely, that his left wrist was bleeding. A lot. It wasn't enough for the cuts to have knicked an artery, but it was enough he had to deal with it now. He grabbed a tissue from a nearby box, not the best but it'd do, and gently got it wet and ran it over his wrist, carefully clearing away the blood enough he could make sure the cuts weren't overly deep. There were four straight lines, too straight to be an accident, running horizontally across the underside of his wrist. The second from the top was bleeding the most heavily, so he focused on putting pressure on it while wetting another tissue with the hand of the injured arm. He wrapped it around the wrist itself, quickly scanning the bathroom he was in once the blood was somewhat contained. He'd do a better job in a moment.

He didn't see any blood beside the stuff all over his shirt and pants, which was a bit lucky, it meant he didn't have to worry about cleaning it up. He did have to worry about getting it out of his shirt and pants, but luckily he had been in ANBU. He knew how to get blood out of clothing.

He carefully snuck out of the bathroom, noting what seemed like a decrease in height, given just how much closer the floor was to him, and how short his limbs seemed. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found an older rag and got it wet, squeezing it out best he could before holding his arm over the sink and taking away the tissues, quickly replacing them with the rag. He held it in place while he looked for something to properly wrap his arm with. The rag would do for now, but he needed antiseptic and actual bandages.

He found some antiseptic in a cupboard but didn't find any proper bandages. He made a mental note to figure out where to get some later. He'd need them.

Shisui heard the front door open and didn't miss a beat, shoving the antiseptic into his pocket and folding his arms just so to hide the injury and the rag.

A woman and a smaller child came in, completely ignoring him, and started setting things on the table.

"Help us get things out of the car," the woman ordered him, and Shisui bobbed his head, noting their jackets and his lack of one.

"Let me grab a jacket and I will." Wow, his voice was really high and squeaky. What was he, ten?

She nodded, and Shisui spotted a room that didn't look like a little girls room, hoped it was his, and hurried inside, opening the closet and finding actual bandages. Oh that was good, he'd have to use those later. He grabbed a jacket at random, pulling it on and being pleased to find out that the cuffs of the jacket were tight enough to hold the rag to the cuts without him needing to hold it. That was good.

He quickly fetched as many bags as he could manage to carry, which was less then he normally would be able to, but he wasn't all that surprised. He made two more trips, and he could feel the cuts, which had barely closed, reopening from the stress put on them.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?" The woman asked when he hovered around the kitchen somewhat anxiously, unsure as to what to do.

Shisui, of course, had no idea what homework she was talking about, and ducked into the bedroom he hoped was his.

He paused when he spotted himself in a mirror on the wall, touching soft fluffy bright orange hair. That was really bright orange. The big brown eyes were new too, although he couldn't say he minded. At least the orange and brown went together. He looked young, maybe fourteen, not particularly close to the sixteen he'd been when he died.

He found a backpack and put it aside to look through later as he grabbed the bandages, closing the door. 

Shisui took care of the four cuts as quickly as he could, thoroughly wrapping his wrist. He really hoped no one commented on it later. He would have to think of some excuse.

He knew what the cuts were, it was obvious that they were self-inflicted. While ANBU often had issues with self-harm, it generally wasn't so straight forward as cutting. It was more often the subtler things that took longer, slowing them down on missions, taking mission after mission, refusing to rest for anything. Yes, he was imagining Kakashi as he thought about this, who else.

He quickly stripped to the boxers he was wearing, checking himself over for other cuts. There weren’t any new ones besides the ones on his wrist, but he could see somewhat recent scars just below his hip bone on either side. In an easily hidden spot. He redressed and sat down with the backpack. 

Looking through it he figured out his name was now Shouyo Hinata. It certainly wasn’t a bad name, at least it didn’t predict his death as Shisui had. Death water his name could be read as, a prediction for his death. Yeah, he hadn’t been inordinately fond of that, especially after realizing that yes, he died by falling off a cliff into a river. Dying by one suicide and waking up while the person whose body he’d stolen attempted suicide. Yeah, he was doing wonderfully. 

Even worse, looking through the homework he apparently had, he had no idea what most of it meant. Which meant he wasn’t anywhere close to his world. He didn’t even have chakra. Well, this would be annoying, but he’d settle in best he could. 

Shisui stilled as he came across a set of letters in the backpack. He pulled one out. ‘Mother’ was written on the front in somewhat sloppy handwriting. 

Shisui carefully opened it, not feeling particularly bad about opening the letter, especially when he started reading and realized it was a good bye letter. The suicide had likely been planned if the kid had written them. 

The letter was basic, a bitter comment about the woman who was apparently his mother always paying attention to Natsu, who Shisui assumed was the little girl, and probably Shouyo’s little sister, leaving him to work things out on his own. It ended with a remark about how he was finally working everything out. 

Natsu’s letter was apologies. Shisui stopped reading halfway through. The next few were for a couple of friends the kid apparently had, apologizing for leaving them and being a bad friend. The last few were written to first years, apologizing for not getting them anywhere as a volleyball team. 

Shisui wondered what volleyball was. He’d have to figure it out quickly it seemed. 

He wished he had his jutsu back so he could incinerate the letters. He settled for tearing them up really small and throwing them out a window. It wasn’t perfect but it’d do. 

He found some textbooks, and picked one at random, opening it to the beginning. He’d just have to read all of them all the way through and see what he could learn. Hopefully, he could do this homework with just the information in the books. 

It was dawn when Shisui finished. He’d gone longer without sleep of course, so he wasn’t all that bothered. He repacked the backpack, all the homework finished. He couldn’t tell if they were the right answers, but by Kaguya, he hoped so. 

The woman who was now his mother wasn’t awake when he pulled on the uniform he found and grabbed his backpack, walking out into the kitchen. 

He made himself a quick breakfast, chowing down before walking out the door, backpack in place, and hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything. He’d even brought the strange black box thingy he’d found in his pocket when he got changed. 

The box buzzed, and Shisui pulled it out to look at it. A notification thing was on it, so he tapped on the notification, not seeing any other way to get to it. What looked like some sort of letter but on the box came up, and he read the message. ‘Are we still meeting up to walk to school?’ 

Shisui found a reply button, and started trying to compose his return message. ‘Yes, leaving my house now.’ He sent, hoping beyond the stars that he could find this mysterious meeting place. 

A return message popped up quickly. ‘No need! We’ll come find you! Don’t protest, we’re concerned and doing it anyway.’ 

‘Alright.’ He sent, putting the box back in his pocket upon sending it. He waited in front of the house until two other kids came up to him. 

“Hinata! There you are! You look pale, were you up all night playing volleyball again?” One with freckles scolded lightly. 

“I was attempting to finish my homework,” he informed the kid. “But yes, I did.” 

They both adopted mock surprised faces. “You did your homework?” the second asked, sounding so very surprised. 

“Amazing!” The one with freckles said, throwing his hands in the air. He paused. “Or has the apocalypse come?” 

“My mom made me,” Shisui quickly covered for himself. “It was a long process.” 

He slipped up a few more times, but mostly managed to cover for himself. It wasn’t hard to work out what kind of person Shouyo Hinata had been, he was cheerful, outgoing, seemed like nothing bothered him. 

Well, Shisui thought, rubbing his wrist and remembering the scars now on his hips. Things did bother him. And enough it was really bad. 

Trouble especially was when it came to water. He’d managed fine when he’d cleaned the cuts last night, but apparently that had been a temporary thing. He could barely look at water without feeling it filling his lungs and choking him. So he didn’t look at water. He used an opace water bottle, avoided water fountains, took showers in the dark to avoid seeing the water, even if it didn't help with feeling the water, hearing it. 

Within a week he almost had everything figured out. He’d figured out how to work the phone, the teachers were all proud that his grades were increasing exponentially, and he’d figured out what volleyball was. He tried practicing it a few times, working out he was probably a spiker, although wasn’t terrible at setting. He still had his famous aim. 

Of course, things were blown out of the water once he learned he had to pick a highschool. 

He deliberated, looked all of them up online, then decided Karasuno. They were a crow school, he’d summoned crows back when he was still Shisui Uchiha, it made sense. 

So he went for Karasuno. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone figures out why this is titled that, I will love you forever. Probably. Whatever. There’s a second more light hearted one of these, in the same universe too going up whenever I finish it, which could be later tonight, tomorrow, or in two months. Probably not two months though. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. 
> 
> Tell me if you want me to continue in this universe with some other oneshots, I’m totally up for it.
> 
> Come yell at me if you wish on my discord server with the code pnQAF39. 


End file.
